


It's Death Or Victory

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Killjoy Chase. Written for the prompt "Video: Na Na Na" in mcr_bingo on Livejournal. Wanted to post something new and this was the only thing I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Death Or Victory

The hot desert air flowed through Fun Ghoul’s hair as Party Poison floored the gas pedal of the Trans ams. The roars of motorcycles behind them were muffled by the squealing tires against the gravel. Fun Ghoul eyes traveled towards Party Poison’s side view mirror, seeing the desert road empty except for the kicked up sand and tire tracks they left behind. Ghoul smiled at their escape, sliding up from the back seat until he rested his chin on the red cushioned driver’s seat.

“I think we lost them.” Fun Ghoul declared, the adrenaline coursing through his body.

He was still running on the high he got from fighting with the Draculoids a few miles away from the Killjoy’s run down diner. He saw Party Poison turn his head to look at the mirror as the car lost some speed.

“Think we should go back?” Jet Star asked, his voice just a bit louder than the engine. Ghoul looked over his shoulder to see Jet Star lean his head out to see the road behind him.

“Too risky.” Kobra Kid mumbled, his words smothered by the yellow bandana covering his mouth. Kobra’s arm was hanging out of the car as Party Poison drove, moving his side view mirror to see behind him.

“Kobra’s right.” Party agreed. “They’ll probably be waiting for us if we do go back.”

Fun Ghoul could feel the Trans Am picking up speed, the wind picking up as they drove. Ghoul slid back into his seat, settling next to Grace as he chuckled under his breath. “We so could have taken them, couldn’t we, Grace?” Ghoul asked, a smile wide on his face, mimicking the one on Grace’s face.

“Hell yeah!” Grace exclaimed. She was nearly vibrating from all of her energy and Fun Ghoul was feeding off it. That’s why Ghoul loved being around Grace; She made him feel young and forget about the colorless world they were living in now.

“Guys.” Poison warned, the speed of the car increasing noticeably.

“Sorry Poison.” Grace apologizes quickly for her language but shoots a sly smile at Fun Ghoul anyway. Ghoul returns it until he hears Poison repeat himself, with a much panicked tone. “Guys.”

Poison’s voice caused Fun Ghoul to look at the side view mirror again, hand automatically at his hip and fingers resting against the white and green handle of his RYBlaster. His inked fingers tightened around the grip of the blaster once he saw the two white motorcycles come into view.

“These Dracs just won’t fucking quit.” Ghoul growled under his breath, taking out the green gun out of his hip holster.

Fun Ghoul swivels his head to the right making eye contact with Jet Star through their sun glasses. Ghoul gives Jet Star a smile, already knowing that they were on they same wave length. Star gives Ghoul a tooth filled grin before brandishing his own RYBlaster out of its holster. Fun Ghoul plants his feet firmly on the floor of Trans Am before gazing into the rearview mirror where he could see Party Poison’s eyes looking up from the dark shades he wore. Fun Ghoul waited for the signal, getting antsy as he heard the motorcycles catch up behind him.

Ghoul almost shot up from his seat once Poison nodded but he moved swiftly as he rose from his seat, turning to see behind him, matching his speed with Jet Star. They aimed their RYBlasters at the advancing Dracs, resting their weight on the metal of the car as they pulled the trigger. Green beams shot out from Fun Ghoul’s gun, narrowly missing the Drac who swerved just in time to save his life. Ghoul didn’t have time to scowl. Instead he proceeded to shoot, focusing on hitting his target and ignoring the whiplash of his gun.

Fun Ghoul glanced at his right, sneaking in a glimpse of Jet Star through the black strands of hair billowing around him. Jet Star was shooting beam after beam, his finger never leaving the trigger, determined to shoot down this Drac. Ghoul regained focus on the task at hand, shooting at the enemies who were chasing them on the bland white motorcycles. He smirked at the Draculoids when one of his beams hit one of the tires of motorcycle and sent the Drac flying and his motorcycle falling due to imbalance. The abandoned bike skidded across the road, the tires still running before hitting his partner’s motorcycle and running it off the road.

Fun Ghoul let out a quick laugh celebrating his victory as he and Jet Star started to descend back into the Trans Am.

“Why do they do this to themselves?” He questioned out loud, resting his back against the red velvet of the car seat. “Korse should know by now that his little minions are going to get ghosted when they’re sent after us.” He pushed up his sunglasses with a smile, new energy pumping through him.

The Trans am suddenly swerved, Party Poison quickly jerking the steering wheel towards the right.

‘The fuck?” Ghoul grumbled, touching the tender spot of his skull that he just hit due to Poison’s driving.

“You can ask Korse yourself.” Party Poison noted, motioning to the side view mirror.

Fun Ghoul looked at the mirror and cursed underneath his breath when he found out what Party Poison was talking about. A black car was right on their tail, the Better Living Industries logo on either of the car doors. The driver was a Drac, similar to the ones Jet Star and Fun Ghoul had taken out just moments ago but the person in the passenger seat was of importance. Korse, the face of the corporation the Killjoys fought against, the man they ran from, the man they were going to defeat if Fun Ghoul had his way, was sitting in the passenger seat, his white RYBlaster aimed at the Killjoys.

“Fuck!” Jet Star’s cry carried over the increasing wind as he hit his gun over and over. “I’m out.” Star looked over at Fun Ghoul apologetically but Ghoul gave him a reassuring head nod.

“Don’t worry about it. Kobra! Give me your gun.” Fun Ghoul called, his hand out stretched in Kobra Kid’s direction.

He felt the weight of Kobra’s red gun occupy his hand and quickly gripped it correctly. He took a deep breath before rising from his seat, both guns aimed at the dracs behind him. Ghoul started shooting once he had a clear shot, one beam out of Kobra’s gun, the other coming only a second later. The beams bounced off the cars’ shiny hood, only making small dents into the black metal. Ghoul could see the mocking smirks of the passengers inside and scowled. Lowering himself into the car, Fun Ghoul dropped the guns he held and groped the car floor for one of his inventions he had stashed away there.

The ricochet of a beam from Korse had hit the trunk of the Trans am and Fun Ghoul rushed to get the contraption from under the seat and into the battle. Ghoul pulled out the long gray bazooka out of its hiding place and rested it on the seat as he loaded it up.

“When did you build that?” He heard Kobra ask while he took the few precious seconds and wondered if he needed more ammunition. No. Three bombs were enough and he probably wasn’t going to use more than one.

“Last week.” He answered, hoisting the weapon up on his shoulders as Party Poison stepped on the gas.

As Fun Ghoul glanced up to see his opening, he caught sight of Grace eyeing the bazooka with awe. He smiled before lifting the gun off of his shoulder and resting it on Grace’s lap.

“You want to help me?” Ghoul asked her although he already knew the answer. He and the rest of the Killjoys had been teaching her how to fire her RYBlaster and this would be a perfect time to get use of her practice sessions.

“No duh!” Grace exclaimed as she gripped the two handles on the weapon.

Fun Ghoul helped the young girl stand on the seat while hoisting the bazooka onto her shoulder. He kept an eye on her as Party Poison took a sharp turn, telling her to point the barrel of the bazooka at the car.

“You see this eye piece?” Fun Ghoul instructed over the rushing wind, pointing at the black scope on top of the weapon. Grace nodded. “I want you to look through it and once you see your target, you tell me okay?” Grace nodded again, her brown curls blowing around her face before looking through the scope.

“Got it!” She exclaimed just two seconds later, smiling at her instructor as she awaited her next set of directions. Ghoul smiled back at her. He wrapped his hand around the trigger, covering Grace’s hand while holding onto the back part of bazooka.

“Okay. Now you shoot!”

Fun Ghoul helped Grace with the trigger, pushing her finger all the way down and minimizing the huge whiplash that rocked them both back. The bomb had hit the Better Living Industries car right at the front of the car, causing it to topple forward and roll multiple times on the road as the Killjoys sped away.

“Ghosted!” Grace’s laughter filled Fun Ghoul’s ears and he couldn’t help but laugh himself.

Ghoul helped Grace back into the car; taking the bazooka from her while she took her seat. He followed after, stashing the weapon away below the seat and enjoying the ride off into the sunset.

“Ghoul,” Party Poison called, his eyes on the rear view mirror as he watched Fun Ghoul in the back seat.

“Hmm?”

“Next time we’re getting chased by fucking Dracs, you might want to take out the bazooka a little earlier.”

Fun Ghoul smiled at the rear view mirror then nudged Grace beside him. “Got to leave the best for last.”


End file.
